Seeing Through the Ghost: a Huge fic
by dadiva18
Summary: Will/Ian Takes place after the finale. Ian finds out how Will really feels. Just not in the way she wanted to.  YAY to a Huge section! :  Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So since there is no "Huge" section, I might as well post here. Rated T for Language. Un-Betaed. Enjoy! ^_^**

_Day 20-Halfway Point_

_I'm so angry. I can't think of anything to say! Just…HOW THE FUCK? This morning she didn't even acknowledge Ian's existence, and now they're all lovey dovey with each other? And WHAT about George? I mean what he did- is doing, oh I don't know! Whatever he did was wrong, but I see the look in his eyes with that look that he cares for Amber. And I thought she was crazy for him. When did Ian get in the picture? And SHE KNOWS! She KNOWS that I like him. I mean, I never really formally told her or confirmed it that night in the woods, but she knows. GODDAMNIT! _

_ First my parents didn't show up, give a track suit that is 12 sizes too small to try to make it up, then Becca goes and ditches me, now THIS? Why the Hell am I staying here? I have no clue! Oh yeah, boot camp. You know, sometimes, I think boot camp would be better than this place._

_It just sucks. For once there was a guy that I connected with on more than one level. We jammed, we hung out, he was genuinely nice to me, and not just because I was there with him. He hung out with_ me_, just me and he wasn't scared. He is just so nice, and funny, and sweet, and talented. I thought that he was no longer pursuing her. I thought he give up and see what he wanted was right in front of him, the person who has been there to listen to his issues, to be there when he doesn't want to be alone, his, well, inspiration for his music. Guy really are blind and stupid, he clearly did not think that he was the muse for those lyrics. I am a ghost to him._

_I'm not a skinny, blonde, fat kid wannabe! I'm just this punk rock girl with some issues with people. Why can't he understand me? Do I have to go up to him and just be like "Oh by the way Ian, I like you and have since pretty much the first day." for him to get the picture? I mean, really! I know that I don't come up as the_ nicest _person, but I still have feelings like everyone else here._

_I don't know. I guess I just cannot wait till I am out of here. Or not. I mean, why would I want to go home after this?_

_-W_

Will angrily puts down her journal, pen marking the spot where she was just writing on the basket on the washer as she feels the heat from the dryer under her butt. She'd rather feel the heat on her butt than the hot tears run down her cheeks. The dryer stops and she quickly finishes her load, making a note to fold it later back in the cabin and leaves the room, walking at a power-walker's pace back to her cabin where she plans on ignoring the girls (ESPECIALLY Amber) and going to sleep, having the Pixies CD that Ian gave her on as loud as humanly possible and on repeat.

Walking that pace and looking towards the ground, she didn't notice the teddy bear-like figure walking towards her with a basket of clothes as well until she accidentally collides with the person, clothes flying in a pile in the middle of the wreckage, covering both her and the person.

"Sorry." She mumbles, as she rushes organizing between her clothes and his (she saw the Batman boxers amongst the pile).

"It's ok Will." He says. She freezes as she hears Ian's calm, warm voice answer back.

"No. I wasn't paying attention, and I just don't want to do anything but sleep right now." She makes her excuse, trying to calm down her racing heart and not show any change than it was earlier that day.

"No, really it's fine. I know that sometimes you are just in one of those funks. It will pass." Ian calmly tells her.

"Thanks." She says flatly as she gets the rest of her clothes in her basket and picks it up. "Well, I'm gonna head off to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She says, rushing away from the scene. She hears a faint _Goodnight_ from Ian as she walks away. When she returns to the cabin, most of the girls are already in bed either reading a book or asleep. The past weekend have been a lot to do, especially with the parents. She looks over, hoping to see Becca pop her eyes off from her book to give her a nod or a smile, but none. She quickly puts her clothes on her trunk and makes quick work of getting ready to bed. She hears the faint giggles of a couple of the girls taking a magazine quiz as she puts on the earphones, and the Pixies sooth her to a deep sleep…

Ian is just in a good mood, on this natural high from his day that started out really crappy, but just ended up great. After bumping into Will, he thought something was up with her or something, but she said she was tired, so he just went on his way and into the laundry room, putting his clothes into the washer. He feels something hard in the middle of the pile. He moves over the clothes and sees the journal, pen neatly tucked into a page, the same one he saw when he found it in this exact room.

"Oh hey, I guess Will has written some more poems, let's see what she has." He tells himself out loud as he starts the washer. He jumps up on it and opens up to the pen bookmark, starting to read its contents…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Huge  
**Shipping:** Will/Ian  
**Summary:** Ian finds out about Will's feelings for him…Just not in the way that she wanted to.  
**Spoilers:** Season 1 Finale.

**Rating:** T or PG-13 for language.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that with the cancelling of Huge is sad, BUT we are trying to them to reconsider. Google "Save Huge Petition" and there is one in the works to try to save it, to show that this show did make an impact and they should AT LEAST settle the open ends that they gave us. I mean, comon it's just not fair.**

**Thank you for your alerts/reviews/reads. I hope you guys will like this next chapter of this 3/4 chapter story. I would update more often, but being a college student who works in the theater is just a busy life, PLUS I go back to school and into tech week for the show I am in. Wish me luck.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to sign the petition.**

**~B**

Seeing Through The Ghost

Chapter 2

Will woke up after a dreamless sleep well after the wake-up call to the sunlight from the already half past day peeking through her eyes. After rubbing the sunlight from her eyes, she notices that no one is there in the cabin. _Good_ she thought. _At least I do not have to face anyone I don't want to right now_ she thinks to herself as she gets ready for the day. After getting changed, she grabs an extra apple she grabbed from the dining hall the night before and out into the open, not before hiding the CD player, making a note to get new batteries. They died while she was sleeping…

Ian did not sleep at all. Will's words kept swirling in his head, everything she wrote in her journal, both about and not about him. He was just in utter disbelief these things about her. That her parents are the owners of Edge Gyms, that it was either this or boot camp, the people back home that treat her badly, and especially what she says about him.

He really did not think that Will thought of him that way. He thought that either she did not want to date or secretly her type were the pretty-boys. It actually flattered him to read what she thinks of him, and to see what that song was really about, how it fits. _I mean she is my friend_ he thinks to himself, _but I never really thought of is anything more can come from it. I always was watching Amber…_

Amber. He was automatically intrigued by her beautiful blonde hair, big eyes, and shy personality. He was so keen on trying to find out what makes her tick, what she is like. Now to find out about her "affair" with George is just mind-numbing. _So that's why she was mad that day_ he thought to himself as he read that entry. The words swirling his head almost immediately changed his mood, getting off very quickly from that natural high he was on. Now he is wondering what the hell he is going to do with both Will and Amber.

Will feels the slight satisfaction of hearing the swish from the hoop as the ball goes through the net. On a hot day like this, most people are either in the air-conditioned gym/studio, or swimming in the pool, so shooting hoops is a good choice for anyone not wanting to see anyone. She also uses this as a way to channel her frustrations in something that is not eating or hurting herself. She hears footsteps approaching the court, but ignores whoever is coming. The only things here in her mind is the ball, the hoop, and herself. It wasn't until she heard the high pitched voice of one of the people she does not want to talk to yelled from a distance.

"Will!" Amber's voice is getting closer as she heard the footsteps going faster and towards her. She ignores her and continues shooting towards the hoop.

"Will…" Amber's voice calls as she approaches the court. Will just keeps ignoring her, keeping Amber out of this world she is creating. She shoots and misses, but didn't get to it because Amber caught it from bouncing off the rim. The anger in Will rises even more than it already was. Amber looks at Will with a slightly annoyed look, seeing that she is being annoyed.

"Look Will-" Amber tries to talk but Will snaps the ball from her arms and walks back dribbling.

"I'm sorry ok? I know how you feel about him, but, I just don't know. He is just so sweet and caring, I just-"

"What? Couldn't resist? God Amber, you are FUCKING PATHETIC!" Will says taking a hard shot, ricocheting off the rim and to the side of the court.

"WHAT? No I'm-"

"Yes, you ARE!" Will retorts. "What is it with you? Is it because no one at home gives you attention that you fall for EVERY guy that pays attention to you? Is it because you LIKE to be a tease? And what about George? Did you see his face last night? Just the same one that was on my face when I saw you two. I know that I never really officially told you, but you knew, YOU FUCKING KNEW Amber!" Will yells tears brimming her eyes.

"But Will-"

"NO!" she yells as she grabs the ball and runs from the court, running as fast as her small feet can take her, the hot tears she hates so much starting to run down her cheeks...

Ian walks towards the basketball court. He didn't see will anywhere, so he knows that's most likely where Will is. He knows that she has grown fond of shooting hoops. From a distance he sees the person he wanted to talk to flying toward him, practically speeding at a power walk.

"Will-" he says but is cut off when she blows past him, hearing a sniffle as she passed. _She is __**pissed**__…_ he thought as he looked back, continuing his way. He looks back towards the court to see Amber standing there in the middle of the court, with a mixed look of insult, guilt, and shock, mouth agape. She sees him and just stands there, waiting for him. He slowly and shyly approaches the court and Amber.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hi." Amber replies.

"We need to talk." He simply says to the blonde…


End file.
